theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
County Felway
Felway, a land of rugged moorland, craggy outcrops, oat farms and finally it’s forests of Pine, Oak and Ash. One could compare it’s landscape as a cross between that of Falkreath hold and the Colovian Highlands, it’s weather is usually easy to Predict. The Sun only shines from the end of Spring, the end of Summer. Often along the coast, a sea mist rolls in. In Spring, it rains a lot, with the only respite from the rain being overcast days. Though the rain isn't torrential, it is a constant of which the experienced know always to keep an eye open for. In Winter, it snows here and there, though usually a cold mist coats the land. 'History of County Felway' County Felway is an old place. Mountains have risen and then cracked and tumbled onto the shores that border the raging sea, there to be slowly eroded and crumble into sand. Forests have sprouted from a single seed, to grow and encompass all in sight, then wither and die and slowly, decay and retreat as worm, fungi and man come to tear it apart. All that stays the same is the sea, ever to the north. Power, unimaginable power resides with every single tide. It is here that Felway's history begins. When Mortals had yet to learn mortality, so stepped onto the land, the Aldmer. They came in crafts of gilded wood and crystal sails that caught the sunlight as the sails of today catch the wind. Clad in Shining armour, that made beast afraid and scatter into the dark places, away from this glittering light. The Aldmer had tamed the seas with a power far greater. One that shaped the world on all planes, not just the physical. A power that would shape and break nations. Crown and cast down Monarchs. Magic. For the Aldmer, it was said that they learnt how to harness magic in tandem with breathing from the moment they were born. Fallacy of course, magic came first. And now, as they stepped, they showed their prowess. Forests retreated and mountains were shattered. And at the spot where Felway itself stands, they made something, an exploration outpost. A remarkable achievement, if one considers the fact that most other civilisations at that time had yet to develop a form of travel other than walking. Or indeed, any form of object what we would consider civilised. But for centuries, that was all Felway was. A simple exploration outpost. A small port and a lighthouse. Nothing more. The lighthouse still stands. Only now part of Castle Maeror, the Count's private tower. Some of the port still stands, a single pier was all the port was. Boots now stride upon that same whitewashed stone. The enchantments within still holding. Though now the Count adds his power to extend the lifetime of them so as to as he puts it "Let the people know where Felway began." So the Aldmer explored. Mapping and pushing the boundaries further and further. But that is the history of Tamriel. This is the History of Felway. And stumbling into the light come the Nedes. Clad in furs and rags, they clutched their possessions. The Aldmer enraptured them with their magic’s. Showing the Nedes mere parlour tricks in exchange for servitude. Up from the cold earth rose a village. The Lighthouse keeper the ruler of all they surveyed. So it began and so it continued for untold centuries. The clan system began and matured in this time. The Lighthouse became a castle and so flourished a peace that benefited all involved. Alas, it was not to last. With thick voices and even thicker skulls crashed the Nords into High Rock. Thinking themselves the rightful rulers of a place they had not watched over for hundreds of years, they called themselves liberators and slaughtered the Mer in their beds. Afraid to challenge the power of the elves in fair combat. In Felway, as was the case with many places, so this process was enacted. But the Nords could not conquer the clans so easily. Setting aside blood feuds, the Clans united and threw back the drunken would be conquerors like the sea throws back that which is cast against it. And like the sea, the Clans did not yield or break until they had flowed forth and the borders were restored. Then as is oft the case with men. The warriors of the war grew old and passed into the void beyond. Their descendants only knew the tales in song, not in living memory and the clans fell back into warring. The Remans came and went. Settlements were founded and grew like flowers in a garden. An unchecked garden, that did not order amongst itself. It was passed over by its neighbours in favour of richer pickings. A young Altmer, by the name of Julius Scipion however, decided to try his luck. His family was the only remaining descendants of the keepers of the lighthouse, recalling those stories, Julius reclaimed what he saw as his birthright. The Castle had come to fall into disrepair. Using his funds, Scipion renovated the castle and using his magic, established his own Lordship over the town. Naming himself protector, he watched over the tower. Distrust turned to curiosity and the people of the town slowly grew to look to their new lord for numerous matters. Tackling them with vigour, Julius gained good stead with his citizens and established friendly relations with the Clans of Felway. The young lord grew older and more wiser. More foresighted. Rumours reached his ears and one night, he left the town. Promising to return, the Lord disappeared for years and returned one day, a Count at the head of an army with the ear of an Emperor. The Clans swore allegiance to him, or were made to bend the knee. And if they did not bend the knee, they were shattered like ships upon the rocks of the coast when the sea is angry. With this new development, Modern Felway emerged. It still remains. A Count watching over his people and protecting them in exchange for numerous things. So we come to the recent years. Weathering the various woes of the wider world. Felway has grown, only raising its head to watch events and baring its teeth and growling when they get too close. Certain events have had an effect on the County. The most recent and certainly without a doubt the one that has forced Felway to change. The fall of the Septim Empire. With the Empire falling the Count saw the possibility of war in his lands. The legion garrison that had been stationed within Felway became the new Guard and Army under the new name of The Felway Guard. It allied itself with Northpoint and change was repelled and Felway has once again lowered its head and continued as it always has, only slightly more wary of the world around it now. 'Physical Geography of County Felway' Let us start in an anti-clockwise direction starting in the north-west, County Felway starts on the east-hand side of the river which is called in Felway, The Torrents of Baan Dar. As we follow it down to its source, we find on the Felway side of The Torrents of Baan Dar, the section of the Ykalon forest that is in the borders of County Felway, which on their eastern outskirts have Decidious trees galore and further in are mainly Evergreens, around two thirds of the trees are Evergreens and the rest are Decidious. It makes for a beautiful plethora of colours in Autumn. We follow the Torrents of Baan Dar down to where it splits and follow the eastern tributary, as that denotes the border of County Felway, the tributary is known as the Tears of Cuhlecain, and finally do we reach its beginning, a sharp outcropping of rocks that are a sheer vertical climb from the top of which a waterfall projects and so falls to create the Tears of Cuhlecain. Then on into the Mountains of the south. Rising Mysteriously, slowly and Poignantly from the mists that cling to it and indeed, blanket all that lies within. A sparse place, the only farms here are mountain goat farms. Continuing our route we find ourselves on the Felway coast, travelling on a well-kept road called The Fell Way, hence the meaning of evolution of the name Felway, The Fell Way has the coast on its north side and quite a few fishing hamlets, on the south side is the gentle rolling hills on which the main crop is oats. We pass Felway itself, which will have its own section, passing by the town we follow the Fell Way and after much of the same scenery reach the town of Torrensburg. Torrensburg is a town famed for its one defining feature, Fort Torrent a fort built in the early days of the Septim Empire's tenous hold on High Rock. Torrensburg is however only really a stop on the way to Felway Town, but it has a thriving Mackerel market, smoked mackerel being something this Cartographer enjoys, so is it worthy of notice. continuing on our journey along the Felway, we pass a no more settlements and finally reach the mouth of The Torrents of Baan Dar and if we take a quick look in the centre of County Felway, we see that it is mainly Farms and Moors upon which the hardy Felway Moor Stallions reside. 'Felway Town' Felway, the town itself, is a rather nice town, the style of housing is some light grey stone with slate roofing. The town is built clearly centred around the Castle, with the Crag on which the Castle rests sheltering the town from the winds sweeping in from the east. A small river, no more than nine feet across forms the eastern boundary of the town. It is east of the castle and its crag, Of which projects only slightly into the sea, a small bridge to cross it and then one comes to the eastern gate of the town. 'The Docks' The Docks are arranged in an ordered arrangement, each one is identical, cranes operate to help load off the precious industry which Felway's Economy is built upon, the Fishing Industry. The Docks are constantly busy from around an hour before sunrise until moonrise at which point the Port closes. It is a constant stream of ships, to manage such a vast operation requires an efficient administration, which it is, at the start of each dock is a clerk who takes the name of the ship, it’s cargo and the name of its captain, their time of arrival and time of departure. All records, complaints and other things are all held and dealt with at the Felway Maritime Company Headquarters, a building which rather surprisingly is usually empty, at the end of the day the records are collected and entered into the record library and then it waits for the next day. At the western end of the docks is where new Felwayian Fishing Vessels are built, with a commercial fleet of twenty one fishing boats, the shipyard is quiet, one can request to buy a Felwayian Fishing Ship, which lately have only had two new orders. The Fishing Vessels are known as Herring Buss'. 'The Residential Sect' The Residential sect is where the people of Felway town reside, the houses are as I have already wrote made of light-grey granite and roofed with slate tiles. Shops puncture the scene, as do stalls and fountains. 'The Chapel of Stendarr.' The Patron Divine of Felway is Stendarr and as such the Chapel is dedicated to that particular divine. A rather plain Chapel, it has simple light grey stonework, black slate roofing and a simple bell tower. Inside holds a number of dark wooden pews and navy blue carpets. The Clergy live in a separate abode, a Vicarage, of which is rather simple and humble. In the Chapel is the Under croft. In terms of layout, it is very similar to the Chapels of Cyrodiil, albeit with the Church Hall repurposed as a resting place for travellers and the homeless and a place for the sick to turn to should they not have the funds to pay a professional healer. 'The Town Wall and Towers' The fortifications of Felway town are rather imposing, twenty feet high walls made of dark-grey granite. The towers are octagonal and the turrets of the walls and towers are the standard one would expect of a normal castle, the fortifications were clearly designed with defence in mind, with no ornamental decorations, just plain smooth stone. There are two gatehouses, one at the western end and the other at the eastern end, rather thoughtfully they are labelled the west gate and the east gate. The gatehouses are reminiscent of the Gates at Bruma, with thick heavy doors and generally a cold air around the guards who man them. 'Castle Maeror' At last we come to the defining feature of Felway, Castle Maeror. Castle Maeror is made of light silvery-grey granite, contrasting to that of the dark granite crag - Castle Crag - of which it is situated upon. Being a Crag and Tail Formation, the Crag faces east with the tail sloping down first to the south, and then curving to the west. Up this curved path, we come to the Gatehouse and so step through it and are greeted with the sight of the Lonely Oak. The Lonely Oak Fountain is the epitome of waterworks and Altmer Magic-Masonry. A single lonely Felway Oak, in its old age having slight slivers of silver permeating its bark, stands proud on a single island in the middle of a white marble fountain basin. Below it float Water Lilies, Lotuses and Mana Blooms and beneath them swim imported Koi. The rest of the courtyard is relatively spacious, cobblestones, with Roses climbing the walls, though every so often the Count might change the colour of the Roses or the plant itself, though usually it is Roses, the Count's favorite flower. We then traverse the steps up to the Main Hall door, the door is once again simple, built for defence, not for decoration. Inside Purple carpets cushion the floor, Banners hang Proudly displaying the Crest of County Felway, above in the rafters to chandeliers with specially enchanted mage-fires glow. The only part of Castle Maeror open to the common visitor is the throne room where the Current Chamberlain Louis Vautrine makes the arrangements for an appointment with the Count, though on the first Sundas of every month he will be present in the throne room for the whole day to generally sort out anything that people believe requires the Count’s personal attention, no matter how trivial the problem seems, the Count will always endeavour to find a solution to it. 'Prominent People in Castle Maeror' Count Julius Scipion - The Count of Felway, he also works as the court mage and healer as he finds the usual people who take this rank to be, tedious, so he generally took the ranks to save himself a lot of bother, as well as saving money. Sir Louis Vautrine - Steward of County Felway as well as Butler and Personal Secretary to Count Julius Scipion, holds the rank of Sir and is the only one in Felway who holds the title and isn't a martial knight. Captain Thomas Hawksley - Castellan of Castle Maeror. Charles MacBriar - Chamberlain of Castle Maeror. Douglas McClellan - Groundskeeper of Castle Maeror, Douglas makes sure all of the gardens are as they should be and can often be found checking on various parts of the grounds. Phillipe Javier - Head Chef of Castle Maeror, Phillipe generally prepares and oversees the dinners of everyone in the castle, apart from the guards who have their own cook. Quentin Frost - Court Accountant and by extension, Accountant of the County. Stephen Abbot - Spiritual Advisor to the Court - generally found in the Chapel of Stendarr. The Court and household of Castle Maeror is rather Patriarchal, as the Count is not married and so that eliminates the need for female staff and so there are very few women in the household staff and none sitting on the court. 'Prominent Settlements in Felway' Here is listed the five prominent settlements of Felway, in population size order. Felway Town - 4,956 people - Capital of County Felway - Eastern Riding - Felway Town is the largest settlement, the seat of Count Scipion whose early rule was infamous for its brutality but over the years his popularity has soared. The town is renowned for its style of housing and its fully working sewage system. Torrensburg - 1,945 people - Northern Riding - Headquarters of the Felway Guard located there, it is the second-largest settlement in County Felway and is famed for its Smoked Mackerel and it Salmon Fisheries. It is in Torrensburg that once an infamous witch hunt was held, ended with the vengeful arrival of the Count who promptly ordered one in ten of those who particpated in the hunt to be hung. Garnes - 1,026 people - Central Riding - Located somewhere in the middle of the western woods of Felway and so produces a lot of wood for the shipbuilding industry of Felway. It is also the birthplace and hometown of the famed Lady Fiona of Garnes. Elkstone - 976 people - Western Riding - Famed for the Tale of the Elk King, it goes that in the late second ara a feral child was apparently raised by Deers and went on to found the town of Elkstone and then promptly disappeared. Eldekirk - 839 people - Southern Riding - Once the seat of Clan Elde who were wiped out in the early years of the third era for their refusal to submit to the rule of the Empire, now a thriving farming community. 'Economy of Felway' The Economy of Felway is generally it’s exportation of Oats and Fish. Though other Fishing Fleets might just be a lot of Fishing boats which only appear organised when setting off at the start of a Fishing Season or when returning at a Seasons end. In Felway, the Fishing Fleet is organised, administrated and ran by the County. A standard pay system, ranks and a rota, all enabling a far more efficient and more productive fishing season than it would be were each ship independent. The Felway County Fishing Company also trains its own Navigators, Sail-Makers and Fishermen. Allowing for a standard of experience to help increase the productivity of its crews and the productivity of the company as a whole. In the South of the County, where there are mountains, there are mines and quarries. A total list of five mines. Three of which are Coal Mines, the other two being Lead mines, There are also two Slate Quarries. Bringing the total number of Mines and Quarries to a grand total of Seven. However, throughout the County, there is an industry of Peat mining. As Firewood is not readily available throughout the County in some places, the Coal and Peat Industries have instead stepped up. Providing the neccessary fuel for hearths and forges throughout the County. Along the Coast there is a small "Sea Coal" industry, Sea Coal is coal that has been washed up along the Beach, coming from Coal seams in Cliffs or from underwater deposits, as theorised by some. Sea Coal is superior to the normal Pit Coal, and being rarer is more expensive. Finally, the last notable industry, is the Jet Industry. Felway Jet is only found a league west along the coast from Felway Town. There are other small veins along the coast, but these are usually exhausted after a few years. However, the Felway Town Seam, having been mined since the middle of the Third Era, has yet to expire. Overall, the Economy of Felway is built upon three cornerstones: Fishing, Farming and Mining. 'Flora of Felway' The most common tree is tied between the Conifer tree and the Felway Oak, which in old age tends to show slivers of silver-coloured bark. The smallest group being the Ash tree, the other common trees are Silver Birches, Yew Trees, Pine Trees, Willow Trees, Fir Trees, Holly Trees, Rowan Trees and Apple Trees. Most of the land of Felway is moorland, as such the plants expected to grow in Moorland are present. That is to say, much Bracken, Thistle, Heather and Mosses. The only other plants of note in Felway are that of Wolfsbane, which is illegal to pick by Felway law due to its rarity and use in Alchemy. Also available, are Bluebells, Tundra Cottons, Blackberry Bushes, Nightshade and Canis Root, in the outcroppings of the Highlands. Though there aren't any Mushroom Genus's of note in Felway, it does have an abundancy of Emetic Russula. 'Fauna of Felway' There are a few species native to Felway, each one documented in the wild by Count Scipion and other nature enthusiasts over the years, the most mighty of them all is the Felway wolf, a wolf renowned for its intelligence and speed and as such, culled every year in the Fall, or Autumn as it is known in Felway. Also abundant is the Felway Deer, an offshoot of the red deer, the Felway deer is so called due to its dark brown coat rather than the usual reddish-brown found on red deer. There is the Felway otter, which is just an otter with a grey coat rather than the usual brown coat. On the moor is mainly pheasant, and less commonly the hardy Felway Moor Stallion imagine a bay horse, but slightly larger and with more feathering on the lower portions of the legs. In the seas there are many fish, however there is no eel present in Felway waters, the most common bird is the swift and the most domesticated animal is the Moor Sheep. 'Politics and Security of Felway' The Politics of County Felway are relatively simple, there are five sections of County Felway, the north, central, east, south and west, each called a riding, so the town of Felway is located in the east riding. Each riding is overseen by a Sheriff, an expectation of the job is that the sheriff is not corrupt, to ensure this a network of informants is utilised. County Felway is patrolled regularly by a standing force of the Felway Guard, as well as being utilised in protecting Castle Felway. 'Clans of Felway' In Felway, Houses are known as "Clans" and their main powerbases and residences are called "Seats" and are ruled by "Clan Chieftains", which can be male or female and to outsiders are addressed as "My Lady" or "My Lord", for members of the same clan they are addressed as "Mine Chieftain". Fellow Chieftains of the other clans may address them by name or whatever term they may choose, there are however two forms of address that must be strictly remembered. To refer to a fellow Chieftain as "Mine Shield-Brother" or "Mine Shield-Sister" is the closest two chieftains of opposite clans may become, Short of Marriage or Fosterage. For to deserve such a title means that the two clans are bound together in war and peace. They are allies, friends and trading partners. Such a title is not to be made lightly, for their feuds become yours, their wars become yours and can only be broken by an act known as "Shield-Sundering" in which the shield from the other clan is shattered and cast at the feet of the other chieftain. Such an act is a declaration of war. For to deserve such an act would mean something that is unforgivable. The Other form of Address is "Mine Blood-Rival" is to denote an ongoing war or feud. Usually if you hear this, you should walk as far from the words as quickly as possible. Mainly due to the fact that weapons are drawn and fighting commences. To end the use of a title, and indeed the war or feud, a ceremony is held in which, observed by a neutral clan to keep the peace, something precious to each of the chieftains is exchanged. In some cases this has been land, in others it has been a child of the chieftain. Depending on the blood-count of the war, the more blood that has been spilled, the greater the sacrifice. Sometimes the sacrifice has been the life of a friend or family member and in the most extreme cases, the sacrifice of the life of chieftain to satisfy the need for a sacrifice. Sub-divisions within the Clans are known as "Septs". Sept members have following their last name, the name of the Sept they belong to, so for example, John is a member of the Clan MacBriar and the Sept Graylock and so would be known as John MacBriar-Graylock. This is only used at Kin meetings, to distinguish the divisions within the Clan. Outsiders and members of the Other clans would usually call John simply, John MacBriar. Fosterage is rather simple. The Chieftain of a Clan may "Foster" another member of a Clan, or an Outsider, or a Member of their own Clan and elevate them as they so choose. So an outsider or another member of a different may simply be fostered into the clan as a Clan member. From there the Chieftain may induct the fostered into his or her own immediate family, as a Foster brother, Foster sister, Foster son or foster daughter. For all intents and purposes, the fostered is a blood member of that clan. However only if the Clan Druid agrees and the fostered is a Foster Son or Foster Daughter, which requires the fostered to have been born after the Chieftain became Chieftain, can the Fostered Son or Daughter inherit the Clan Chieftanship. If born before, they can only be Foster Brother or Sister, and they must be younger than the Chieftain, and upon the death of the Chieftain, they become merely a member of the Clan, and at the decision of the new Chieftain, may be exiled. Inheritance in the Clans is also important to remember. Usually the Eldest child inherits, be they boy or girl, however a younger sibling of only the Chieftains "Brood" - Children the Chieftain has produced, including Bastard Children from before(which means the Bastard Child must have been hidden extremely well from the sight of the Clan) and after the Chieftain became Chieftain of the Clan - may challenge the Eldest to a duel and if won, will become the one to inherit. This may only be done if the challenger can prove they are "Brood" to the Clan Druid and only during a short period known as the "Holding" in which the moment the Chieftain has passed, until the ascension of the Eldest child to Chieftain. A victor of this challenge can only be declared until either the other is killed or the other submits, yielding in the duel or withdrawing their claim to the position of Clan Chieftain. In the duel, if one is rendered unconscious, the other has to wait until the unconscious has awoken and so the duel can continue. To avoid this, usually the Chieftain removes Bastard children from the picture by ensuring the Eldest child swears a vow of celibacy until married before the Clan Druid, which if found to be broken, the Eldest Child is stripped of Clan membership, claims to the Chieftainship rendered void and exiled from the Clan lands with the sentence of death should they step back onto clan lands. On the matter of Sibling children attempting this, placation is usually easily made in the form of the permission to form their own Sept and sometimes an allocation of a small plot of Clan land. Other forms of placation may come in the form of a titled position within the Clan, the freedom to marry who they choose before a marriage is arranged for them(Should a marriage be arranged for them) and finally, simply the payment of currency. Sometimes however the Clan Chieftain, very rarely, splits the clan and its lands between his or her brood. Each Brood now establishes their own clan with the lands and clan members it has been given. This is known as Gravelkind and has only ever happed four times in recorded memory. A Kin-Strife is simply put, a Civil War in a Clan. Over matters of succession, or simply the wish to rule the clan by taking the Seat of the clan by force, there are a myriad of reasons why this can happen. If the Seat of the Clan is lost in a Kin-Strife, the new holder of the Seat becomes the new Chieftain of whatever Clan that Seat represented. There are a number of positions within the Clan System. First there is the position of Clan Chieftain, followed by the Clan-Inheritor who is set to inherit and is on par in terms of power with the Clan Steward who manages the day to day running of Clan matters. Other positions are Tacksman or Tackswoman, appointed and if allowed, hereditary, Clan members who have local jurisdiction over clan members in a designated stretch of land. This position can be assigned as and when is necessary, is strippable and only available when there is a vacancy. Another, more hallowed and mysterious position, is that of Clan Druid. The Clan Druid is a position not to be trifled with. For the Clan Druid reads the auguries and so foresees the future of the Clan. They maintain the records of the Clan, they ensure the founding ancestors -those who founded the clan- are kept happy so they do not rise from the grave, that the mysterious Olde Gods are appeased and the ancient clan traditions and religious holidays are observed. Such as the Holding, for only when each Sept has bent the knee to the would-be chieftain may the would-be become Chieftain. They take a vow of Celibacy, they choose their Acolyte to succeed them and finally, that the Clan survives. In a Clan War or Kin Strife, only the Clan Druid and their Acolyte is safe from harm, unless they take to the field in arms, at which point they are treated like any other combatant, only with more respect. Each Clan be distinguished by their Tartan colours when wearing either full dress or just a part of it, their Clan Crest, Clan motto and sometimes, their Clan Badge, the Clan Badge being different from Clan Crest in that the Clan Crest is a brooch and the Clan badge usually being a plant which represents that clan. The Clan Crest is the Crest of the Clan as a whole, bearing the Clan Coat of Arms, the Clan Chieftain having their own separate Coat of Arms, two standards are made, one to be buried or cremated with the Chieftain upon their death, the other to be hung from the rafters or someplace in the Clan's Seat, they do not have a brooch made of their coat of arms. However Chieftains may wear three feathers with the Clan Crest to denote their Chieftanship, so as to distinguish them from the other Clan members. The Steward and Heir wear two feathers with their Clan Crests, whilst immediate family members of the Chieftain, Tacksmen and Tackswomen may wear one feather. The average Clan member doesn't wear a feather with their Clan Crest. LIST OF CLANS IN COUNTY FELWAY: CLAN PEREGRINE - The Peregrine Clans seat is the Town of Torrensburg. The motto of the Clan is Strike Swiftly and Surely. - Lady Eleanor Peregrine, a Woman of 39, Lady of Torrensburg. - Lord Marcus Peregrine, Lady Eleanor's Husband, 37 years of age. Their Children: - Jonathan Peregrine, a boy, 16 years of age, Set to Inherit. - Maria Peregrine, a girl, 12 years of age. CLAN WESTERLAND - The Westerland Clan has its seat in the town of Garnes and is currently famed for its production of Lady Fiona of Garnes, who is currently in service to King Caron as a knight in the Stormguard. The Westerland Clans motto is Rise from the West. - Lord Tarly Westerland, a man of 62 years of age, Lord of Garnes. - Lady Diana Westerland, Deceased wife of Lord Westerland. Their Children: - Charles Westerland, a man of 28 years of age, Set to Inherit. CLAN MONTGOMERY - The Montgomery Clans seat is the town of Elkstone and isn't actually that famous, but the personality of almost all of its scions is that of boredom, even if a battle was raging, they tend to be bored, the Montgomery family motto is Seek the truth. - Lord Phillipe Montgomery, a man of 46 years of age, Lord of Elkstone. - Lady Jane Montgomery, a woman of 32 years of age, wife of Lord Phillipe Montgomery. Their Children: Currently Lady Jane is pregnant and an heir is expected soon. CLAN SHARPE - The Sharpe clans seat is the town of Eldekirk, it is known for its rather blood-filled past. During the middle of the third era, a small family argument turned into a full kin-strife. Count Scipion himself intervened to quell the Kin-strife that was threatening to plunge the entirety of Felway into civil war with a contingent of Imperial Legion Troops and promptly the motto was changed in the aftermath of this intervention to Blood is Precious. - Lord Richard Sharpe, a man of 56 years of age , Lord of Eldekirk. - Lady Lucille Sharpe, a woman of 47 years of age, Wife of Lord Richard Sharpe. Their Children: - Patrick Henri Sharpe, a man of 19 years of age, Set to Inherit. - Dominique Sharp, a girl of 14 years of age. There are a number of other clans, however these are the prominent clans that are known as the "Olde Clans" that is to say, the oldest clans in Felway as is recorded. Though some Clans claim to be older, until evidence is produced, these four clans have the distinction of being the Olde Clans. 'Army of Felway' The Army of Felway is primarily composed of the Felway Guard. They are equipped and resemble the Norman Warriors of old. That is to say clad in Mail armour with a surcoat over that. with a kite shield, a spear and supplemented with a Spatha in the event that they should lose their spear in battle, though some of the Guard exchange their swords for axes or maces. The Guard is composed of 500 men divided into two battalions, the Holly Battalion and the Oak Battalion. The Holly Battalion does its duties from the beginning of Autumn to the end of Winter. The guards during this time may wear a Holly leaf on their surcoats. For the Oak Battalion, their duties are from the beginning of Spring to the end of Summer and may wear an Oak leaf on their surcoats. All Guards are trained in the use of a Longbow. In times of War however, the Count may call the Clans together and have a force of around four and a half thousand at his command at the maximum including the Felway Guard. The Clan warriors are varied, some in plate armour and others in fur armour. Those that can afford them ride on horses and altogether, the force is varied and utilised as a force of skirmishers, berserkers and simply to plug the gap. 'Demographics of Felway' The main ethnic group is the Felway Breton, followed by Imperials, most races are present in Felway, the only ethnicities not found in Felway are the Dunmer, Bosmer, Khajiit and the Argonians and the smallest group are the Altmer. The Last census of Felway numbered its population at 21,836 and in ethnic grouping it went thusly: Felway Breton - 14,049 Imperial - 4,064 Nord - 2,996 Orsimer - 533 Redguards - 318 Altmer - 92 Category:Lore Category:Northpoint Category:Felway